basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Corsairs
Overview Founded by Eternal Emperor Hunter III, the Imperial Corsairs are a Black Ops unit in the Imperial military specializing in suicidal missions. They accept missions no other Imperial unit would. Their current leader, General Dante the Corsair, is currently leading the Imperial Corsairs at war against the entire Eternal Empire. Noticing corruption taking place in the Eternal Emperor's heart, his entire unit and billions of other supporters based themselves on Arien, within enough proximity to launch planetary missiles from their base. Determined to prevent another Crovanero, the Imperial Corsairs will not stand down, and will fight until the last man. History Founding Eternal Emperor Hunter III founded the Imperial Corsairs in 137 AFE. This unit was meant to be an alternate special forces unit other than the Elite Bodyguard of the Eternal Emperor. They would always be on the frontlines whenever they're needed. Their first leader, General Gales of Galquaz, participated in the Second Imperial Civil War (143 AFE- 147 AFE), helping the Empire defeat rebels at the decisive Second Battle of the Sirian Strait. Operations Not much else is given about this mysterious unit. Although the Imperial Corsairs did guard Project: Solaris, nothing else is given about them. The Third Imperial Civil War Skirmishes between the two on Arien have been common. Imperial spies couldn't determine the location of the Imperial Corsairs' exact operating location on Arien because they either returned fruitless or in a body bag. Tigarus I was planning an invasion of the planet known as Operation: Ruin, looking in every nook and crannie to put down the rebellion for good. The Imperial Corsairs and their counterpart the Rebel Raiders found out about this military operation, and decided that it was time to take action. So, in an all-or-nothing assault on the Grand Citadel in Everstone, the capital of the Eternal Empire, a team of Corsairs and Raiders, led by Revus, would infiltrate the citadel, get past all of the guards, and assassinate Tigarus. Although they didn't really sneak in, they still managed to kill Tigarus, winning the Third Imperial Civil War. The Char'in Civil War When Revus came into power, he wanted to help his new-found alliance with the Nalonia Republic. So, he devised Operation: Corsair, which was a military operation with the aim of turning the tide of the war to the favor of the Republic against the Char'in Dominion. Major battles fought by the Empire include the Battle of Nalon. Uniform and Arsenal An Imperial Corsair wears the JT-Model 4 Light Deflective Chestplate designed by JaggaTech Industries. With that, the Corsair wears light pants and shoes, as well as a mask to hide his identity. This is because Corsairs are meant for stealth operations like sabotage, reconnaissance, and search-and-rescue. An Imperial Corsair, like every other soldier, carries weapons, but they also need to be light in order for the Corsair to partake in his risky stealth operations. So, he wields two GC-4 Heavy Pistols developed by GalCorp to carry twice the power in a light package. And for safety precautions, the Corsair also carries a GC-2 Light Laser Rifle on his back. Category:Trillian Sector